Forgotten
by Lia564
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, she is attacked by Victoria, but saved by a coven of 3. When the cullens return 50 years later they are shocked to find a bella who doesnt remember them, better then it sounds. Rated T because im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"Bella I don't want you anymore"

The words rang through my ears. Edward didn't want me. A sudden breeze rushed through the forest. I closed my eyes and when they opened he was gone. I sank down to the tree nearest to me, and put my head in my knees.

"Aww, why so sad?"

My head sprang from knees and saw Victoria standing before me. Her fire red hair rustled fiercely in the wind. I sprang from where I was standing and saw her teeth glisten.

"I thought you were some sort of playtoy for him? I was just thinking you know, since Edward killed My James. I might as well kill you. You know a mate for a mate" Victoria said. My whole body seemed to have frozen but some words managed to escape my mouth.

"He's not here, he left me"

"Sure you think im going to believe that story just so I don't kill you."

Victoria sank down into a low crouch and growled, in a flash her body sprang towards me and flung towards the ground. A felt a screeching pain escape my lips as Victoria stamped down on my leg, and left it as a twisted state.

Her nails grabbed in to my hair as she pulled me up.

"Your finished" she snarled in my ear. She slammed my head against the tree with such great force, that there would be a dent. I felt concines slipping beneath myself as teeth sank into my neck. Was this the end I was finally going to die. With a last effort of hope I saw two hands drag the weight of me. The last thing I remember was two pale white faces.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it tell me because then i'll upload**

**SIGNED Ashley  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Josh POV

"Caitlin there is a whole heard of deer right there just go after them"

I complained. Caitlin, my sweetheart, who I had to pretend was my sister well that was the story we went by anyway. There were 3 in our coven. Myself who was attacked by a vampire just when I was 17. My whole life ended that day. If it wasn't for the bear that jumped and shocked the vampire that was attacking me I would be dead. Then there was Caitlin who had golden hair and was just shorter than me and who like myself was only 17, she was changed when there was the big war against the south and north she managed to escape just before the Volturi came. Caitlin was technically older then me, by about 10 years we met up when we were both outsiders looking for other covens. We both met Pete when we were travelling around. He wasn't sure how he was changed he just remembers the vampire getting distracted and running after some thing else. He was 29 when he was changed, so he acts as our fatherly figure, although he was a bit questionable in sexuality. He also has a job as Lawyer and normally won cases. I was brought back into life with Caitlin coming up to me and sitting down.

"Just because you go for any animal doesn't me that I can look around"

I looked at her golden coloured hair as she swung it around her shoulder and flashed me a smile. I lent in to kiss her until a scent came across my nose.

"Do you smell that?" I asked Caitlin.

"Yea I do it smells like… Vampire"

We stared at each other and then raced off into where the scent came off we stopped at the edge of the forest and saw a vampire with fiery red hair standing over a girl with big brown eyes and wavy brown hair.

"Sure you think im going to believe that story just so I don't kill you." The vampire with red hair said. Caitlin gasped. The red haired vampire sank down into a low crouch and flung her self onto the girl and broke her leg.

"We have to do something" Caitlin whispered urgently into my ear, as the red hair vampire said something and flung her against a tree, leaving a dent.

"Let's go" I said just as the vampire sank her teeth into the other girl's neck.

We raced up to the girl and pulled her off the now unconscious girl.

"What did she ever do to you?" screamed Caitlin holding her in a big bear lock. "Her little boyfriend there killed my James"

"Im sure he didn't do it for fun" I snarled

"Your right but, still, why does it matter?" she replied

That was enough for me and Caitlin. I pulled her bit by bit as Caitlin lit the fire. As soon as it was done we rushed off to the unconscious girl.

"What do we do?" I asked Caitlin

"I don't know im not sure if she drained her"

"Bring Her down to Pete he'll know what to do"

Caitlin gently picked her up as we raced off towards our house faintly hearing a heart beat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Caitlin POV**

How could that women do this to her? It was her mates fault not hers, I hope she isn't dead. We barged into the house and saw Pete reading a Law magazine. "Pete we have a problem" I said to him.

He looked at the unconscious girl in my arms and gasped.

"What happened here he said" as he took the girl and layer her down on the couch.

"We saw this vampire attacking her, we pulled her off and destroyed her but were no sure if she's gonna make it" Josh said.

"Well the only way to make sure is" he was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream. We turned around and saw the girl wriggling in pain and let out another scream. "Josh do you know anything about this girl?" Pete asked

"No we just saw her and then stopped it" Josh replied.

"Go back to where you found her and follow the scent back to her house, see if her parents are there and make up a story about her death.

Josh nodded and ran out of the house.

"Caitlin can you stay here and stay by her, I, need to go hunt her blood smells so good". I nodded as Pete ran from the house and tried to soothe down the poor girl.

**Josh POV **

I ran back to the forest and followed the scent back to a small white house. I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again, still nothing.I looked around for a spare key and found one under the door mat. I opened up the house and saw a small living room. I looked around the kitchen and then walked upstairs. I came across what looked like to be the girl's bedroom. It was pretty plain, only a desk, bed, an ancient computer, a cupboard and… what was that. There was a small crack in the floor and I walked over, and pulled up a loose floorboard. In the small compartment were pictures of the girl and a boy with pale white skin, golden eyes who could only be a vampire. That's why the red haired vampire wanted revenge. Her mate must have been after him and he killed her in order to protect her. I was about to run out of the house when something caught my eye. Keys, on the desk. This could work.

**Signed Lia :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Josh POV

I grabbed the keys as quickly as possible, and raced out the door. That must be her car I thought as I climbed into an old red Chevy car. I put the keys in and attempted to start the car. It took another 5 turns of the car to get the car started. I pushed with all my vampire strength to get the car started and drove off. Where could I go though? I obviously couldn't get to far off, or it would be too obvious. But then again it was so cold today and there was a fair bit on ice on the ground. Maybe if I picked the right place at an icy spot, like where I am right now I thought as I exited off the end of the freeway and started towards the forest area. Here goes nothing I thought as I went a bit faster than aloud and swerved the tires into a tree.

Caitlin POV

Another ear piercing scream came through the girl's mouth. Where are you josh? I was trying to ask her questions to keep her mind off things but she never seemed to answer. I was bout to ask again when Josh ran through the open door.

"What took you so long?' I asked. "She won't answer any of my questions".

" I wonder why, maybe she's in to much pain anyway noone was at the house so I looked around and found her keys so I found an icy spot, near a cliff and drove of it."

"Did anyone see you?"

"Yea there was one other car and I saw them looking down and calling the police, I swam under the water before they could see me."

"Good." Josh and I both turned towards and saw Pete standing in front of the doorway. "We should move her upstairs" he said as he picked her up, and placed her in the spare bedroom. We all followed.

"One of us should stay with her" I said.

"Ill do it" Josh answered

"Umm ok I we should go Pete" I said. Pete looked at the now quiet girl and nodded. We left the room and waited quietly in the living room hearing only occasional out burst from upstairs. "Maybe we should watch some TV to keep our mind off things."

I merely nodded and grabbed the remote and started flicking through channels. It must have been 2 days we sat there. We went to check on the girl and was watching the news carfully or flicking through channels, until hearing something that interested me.

"Today 18 year old tragically died today when her car swerved off Getty Hill. Marge with the news" said the anchor women.

"Thank you Elle. Yes today poor old Isabella Swan died when her car hit an icy puddle and swerved off the hill" A man appeared on the screen.

"She was such a wonderful daughter and she shouldn't have died this young" Another pair of people appeared on the screen.

"She went to turn and her car swerved off, there was no hope in saving her."

The anchor women was back on the screen now

"Police and rescue workers could not locate her body. In other news"

I turned off the TV before it came up.

"Atleast we know it worked" Pete said.

"She's going to be fine Caitlin, shee'll be a normal vampire, but it will be her descion if she wants to stay, or wander"

I nodded, and was about to get up to check on Isabella until Josh came down.

"Guys her heart is getting faster I think she might be ready"

We nodded and made our way upstairs and looked at Isabella. Her heart started to fasten, and her eyes flew open. She stade there for a second and then jumped off the bed, and sank down into a crouch, but then straightened up at the sight of us and looked confused.

Pete stepped forward. "Isabella, you were attacked by a vampire, but im sure you know what that is, Caitlin and Josh found you, and brought you here, do you remember?"

Isabella stared up at us with her big red eyes and said "I cant remember anything, who am I?" Josh and I both looked at pete and looked back at pete, who looked worried.


	5. Chapter 5

**50 years later**

**BPOV**

It has been 50 years since my coven had found me. I had no recollection of my human life what so ever. As soon as I woke up my coven decided it would be best if we moved to Alaska for a while. Since then we had been moving all over the place. I was the only one in the coven with a power, which was pretty cool in itself. All I had to do was in my mind wander, or want to know what someone was doing and then I could see what they were doing, it came helpful. Me and my coven had decided to move back to forks, so we could discover more about my past.

"Bella did you hear what I said" Caitlin asked. I turned to face her.

"No sorry umm wasn't paying attention what were you saying?"

"I was saying that we were going to enrol in forks high school, it was Pete and mine idea but some people, cough josh, don't agree with me what do you think?"

"Yeah I could go with some high school, I mean come on Josh you haven't been in a while"

"Fine ill go only because I know you'll both force me against my own will."

"He's so correct isn't he bells"

I laughed "Absololutly"

We drove until we reached an old house which had a large for rent sign on it.

"Is anyone home Bella?"

I quickly searched my mind and came to a grave that read Charlie Swan.

"No, it looks like the man Charlie Swan died its safe."

Caitlin and Josh both looked at each other and then back to me. I already knew what they ment.

"He was my father wasn't he?"

"Yea, but, think about it he would have been mid 40s so that's mid 90s practically no one lives that long"

"Your right, should we go inside?"

"Yea" Caitlin said looking relived that I wasn't upset about it.

"You probably want to see your room", Josh said as we walked inside,"It was a pigstye.

"That saying something coming from your mouth Mr I don't put out my socks and don't pick up towels" teased Caitlin

We laughed as we walked upstairs and opened up a door and walked into a small bedroom. I walked in and stood in the middle of the room. Looking around and wondering what sort of life I had, was it good? I would never know

"Do you want to be left alone or us to stay or its your choice." Caitlin asked

"Umm, nah lets just go, it's a bit boring here, besides its for rent I can come back again, also I want to see our new house"

We ran back to the car and sped off towards our new house. We stoped outside a large dark brown house and saw Pete standing there.

"Took you long enough" Pete teased

"My fault Pete wanted to see where I lived.

"Well I want to see the house, now you know the rules, no pushing, no shoving, no biting, no tearing and go" Pete said rushingly as we raced off to find which bedroom would be best suited for us. I raced off to the second story and found a large room with an huge closet and a spectacular view.

"OH MAN" Pete said as he saw me already standing in the room, "so not fair"

"Actually it is fair, Pete just to let you know me I've taken the room opposite this one and josh has the one next to me" Cailtin said smirking

"Always this always happens to me" Pete Complained

Me and Caitlin both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Learn to run faster" Josh said joining us.

"That's not even funny" Pete said muffling down a laugh.

"If you were smart you would have learnt your path before we came"

"Dang it, didn't even think of that"

We stood there laughing and walked down to get our stuff, from the rental van, knowing that tomorrow we would have school, Life was pretty good at the moment.

**EPOV**

Life was bad. I barely had a reason to live anymore, Why did I leave bella?

"Edward open up" Alice yelled from the door

"I WILL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN, YOU KNOW ILL DO IT"

I hastly ran to open the door. "What"

"School starts in 10 minutes, get ready" Alice said quite happier then I had seen her in a while.

"Why so happy?" I asked

"Come to school and you'll know" she said and skipped off to her bedroom.

**

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, I had camp, we went to Canberra, it was awesome!**

**Signed Lia :-)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

"Caitlin hurry up, we'll be late" Josh and I were standing at the front of our door and waiting for Caitlin to finish up getting dressed so we could go to school.

"Yea, come on Caitlin school starts in 10 minutes, why can't you just get dressed quickly?" Josh yelled.

"Because I couldn't find my shorts" Caitlin said descending from the staircase. Wearing her favourite, be

"That's why you shouldn't take so long to do your hair" Josh said

"You know you love me" Caitlin teased and leaned in to kiss him.

"Anyway what car are we taking?" I asked.

"Josh's" answered Caitlin, "It's the only car out of us whose isn't to conspicuous"

"Well that is the reason I bought a Black Mercedes" Josh said as we all walked out towards the car.

Caitlin and I both got into the back off the car and started to talk about shopping later of after school until I realized I said I would go hunting with Pete, and decided we would shop tomorrow. We sped off towards Forks High School and soon enough an old small building came into view.

"Do you reckon anyone else has fancy cars" I asked.

"Well how about a Silver Volvo" Josh answered having a clear view

Caitlin and I both lent toward the window and saw a silver Volvo, parked about 7 cars away from us.

"Nice" I said as I climbed out the car.

"We need to go that way" Josh said pointing towards, the office,

"To get our timetables"

We started to walk towards the main office until a scent crossed my nose; I turned to see 5 vampires standing around the Volvo, looking at me as if I was

"Vampires" Caitlin breathed as we walked into the front office and collected our timetables. Josh growled, like he knew them

"Wait" I whispered knowing that if I spoke to loud they would be able to hear me.

"Did you see there eyes, there vegetarians, like us,"

"What do we do?' Caitlin asked

"Just, stay away, if they speak to us they do, but if they don't, they don't" Josh said.

"Ok" Caitlin said, as she departed for English and me and Josh started to walk towards our first class, Art.

"What was up with the growl?" I asked.

"You, know me, didn't want then taking Caitlin"

"I think you're safe" I laughed.

The next two subjects went pain takingly slow until the bell went for lunch. Caitlin, Josh and I sat at the table furthest away from the other vampires, and started on a discussion about the classes, 5 minutes before the bell, we got up dumped our untouched trays. As I dumped then I saw the vampires looking quite sad and then walked off towards our next class which was P.E, we played dodge ball, where our team won, and got back in our car and went back to our place, where Pete was waiting.

"Good your home, Caitlin which top should I wear"

"Umm blue" Caitlin said pointing towards the left one.

"Good" Pete said quickly putting it on.

"Ok, Bella, let's go"

"We'll be back, roughly around 3 hours"

"Bye" Pete and I called racing off towards the forest.

**EPOV**

"Alice are you going to tell us what you're so excited about" asked frustrated Jasper.

"Yea you've been acting a bit… well strange" added Emmet

We were all standing around the Volvo instead of going inside, Alice insisted on waiting out here. I was about to ask again when a black Mercedes, pulled up 7 cars from us. A gorgeous girl with blonde hair who was wearing, shorts, a plain white top and a jeans vest, came out from the car. After her a handsome male stepped out, wearing a plain Jeans and a Farmers top. After her a the most breathtakingly beautiful girl stepped out wearing White, shorts and a loose fitting top, it wasn't until I saw her face I realised who she was.

"Bella" Rosalie said, "She's a vampire?"

Bella walked past us and looked at us very confused and then walked into the main building with her coven. Alice was jumping.

"Man she got really" Emmet started but stopped by the look at Rosalie's face.

"I can't believe she got turned into a vampire" Jasper said.

"It's awesome right?" Alice said, but then saw the look on my face.

"Oh come you can finally get back together"

"Yea what if she doesn't forgive me?"

"She will, and no I didn't see it, but I can sense" but she cut off and had a vision that I tried to block, because I didn't want to know.

"Oh, dang it, none of them are in our classes, oh well we can just talk to them at lunch, come on Edward" Alice said and dragged me off towards our first class.

I finally got a shred of hope that she might for give me and cheered up tons. The lessons went extremely slow, and then finally the bell for lunch went. Alice and I joined the others.

"Look here they come" Emmet whispered. Bella and her covens walked off towards the table on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Go talk to her" Jasper whispered

"Yea that will be a fun conversation, in front off her coven, Hi Bella im sorry I broke your heart, but will you get back together with me?" Rosalie snapped

"Rose that's rude" Jasper said.

"Well hurry up dude, so we can go over and talk to her" Emmet said.

"Ok, wish me luck"

"You wont need it, you'll do" but cut off half way because of a vision, I didn't wait to see and was about to get up, when Alice, shoved me back into my seat.

"Don't" Alice whispered

"Alice what's wrong, what did you see?" Jasper asked feeling her emotion

I read through her mind and gasped.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Rosalie asked.

"She doesn't remember us" Alice whispered.

Everyone eyes widened.

"But how" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure; I just know that she doesn't remember her past"

We all watched Bella and her coven cross the room and saw her look at us and walk, out.

"Bella's, going hunting tonight; we can talk to her coven then and discover what happened." Alice said.

"Until then we wait" Emmet said.

"Come on" Alice said dragging me off to trig.

We walked in silence, I tried to read Alice's thought but she was, blocking me. It wasn't until we sat down at Trig she spoke.

"Edward, she could remember, you never know, we need to talk to her coven until we find out really happened, ok"

I nodded not really wanting to know what happened. How could she not remember me? How could she not remember us? I wandered all these things throughout trig, and had to put up with Alice skimming the future to see where they lived, it wasn't until the bell went and we were driving home she found it.

"Edward you need to turn left, Bella and, umm went hunting."

I tried to read her mind but she was blocking me.

"Wow" Jasper said. We pulled up towards a large double stored building, with a colourful garden, a garage, and outside a black Mercedes was parked there.

"Who stole Carlisle's car" Emmet said, as we walked towards the house. Alice reached up to the door and knocked 3 times. No one answered for a minute and me jasper both knew why, we both gave a small shudder and the others seemed to catch on.

"Hello" the blonde girl said.

"What do you want" the boy said moving to block the door. There was a moment silence until Emmet piped up.

"We want to know about Bella" The boy and the girl looked at each other until the boy moved, to clear the doorway.

"Maybe you should come in" the girl said.

* * *

**Please Reveiw, Signed Lia**


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

We all hesitated in continuing into the house, until Rosalie, told us all to grow up and walked in, and sat on there couch, all of us followed.

"I'm Caitlin, and this is Josh"

"Who did Bella go hunting with then?" Alice asked

"Oh Pete, don't worry though, his gay" Rosalie mind was trying hard not to laugh.

"What happened to Bella?" Jasper asked very suddenly. Josh and Caitlin looked at each other until the boy spoke.

"It happened, about 50 years ago. Our coven decided to move to Forks. We were at our house and Caitlin suggested we went hunting. While we were hunting a vampire smell crossed our nose"

"My smell" I said.

"No" Josh said, his nostrils flaring "It was a women, with red hair, we never learnt her name" We all gasped but josh continued anyway.

"She knew her, she said something bout wanting revenge, something about a mate for a mate. She attacked Bella, broke her leg, and then picked her up and threw her against a tree, it left a dent, that's how we think she got amnesia. We fought off the red hair but the damage was done, she was bit, and there was no saving her. We bought her back to Pete, who suggested we left her upstairs. Pete suggested that I go make her death look like an accident, so I broke into her house, stole her keys, and drove her car off a cliff."

Caitlin looked at him sympathetically as if the thought still haunted him.

"After 3 days she woke up. She didn't remember a thing about her life. We decided it wasn't safe to stay in Forks. For years we tried jolting her memory, but noting ever happened. She wanted to come back here so she could see her house."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. So many things went through my mind. If I had stayed with her she wouldn't have gone through that pain.

"She's happy, she's extremely happy." Caitlin said.

"By the looks off it she doesn't want to know" Josh said.

"So what do you want us to do, ignore her?" Jasper asked now on his feet, everyone else jumped up too.

"No we weren't saying that, its just, she might think it's a bit strange if you tell her all this stuff, maybe you should just leave it as is, and try to make friends" Caitlin said

I was about to open mouth when the door opened, Bella came in, on the guy who must be petes back.

"I totally, would have won if you hadn't jumped on my back"

"And I would have won, if the tree didn't come from no where"

"You were looking behind you to see if I was coming"  
"Yes but this way we both win"

"Yea and you don't have to" but stopped at the sight of us.

"Hello" Bella said jumping off Petes back and walking towards us.

"When did they come in?"

"Just now" Caitlin said

"About what"

"We wanted to meet the other vampires around here" Alice said quickly.

"Oh well hi" Bella said and advanced on to us to shake all our hands and get to know our names. When she came to me, I had a sudden urge to take her hand and embrace her with a kiss.

"So how long are you guys staying at the house for" Bella asked

"Actually we were just leaving" Jasper said as they all started to leave, Alice giving Bella a desperate look before she left, I quietly left behind her, and climbed into the front seat.

"They seem nice" I heard Bella's voice from the house, as I drove away.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short Lia :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**APOV**

We all sat around the couch speechless. Edward had gone hunting and I asked Jasper to go along so he wouldn't do anything stupid. We had just finished telling Esme and Carlisle what had happened and we were waiting for there response.

"Amnesia" Esme whispered. She had been so excited when we told her Bella was still alive, but when she found out she didn't remember us she was crushed.

"Amnesia isn't always permanent, but, if they had tried jogging her memory, and nothing happened after this long, I don't think she would remember."

"And the most annoying thing is that, they told us we couldn't jog her memory" Emmet said.

"They weren't her exact words, em, they just said that she was happy, and they would prefer if we started a new relationship, so we wouldn't scare her" I said.

"Maybe it is best if we just keep our distance from her old life, start fresh." Esme suggested. After a few more minutes of discussion we decided that it would be best if we left the past in the past.

"At least one thing came from all this" Rosalie started "Bella wont remember how Edward broke her heart."

**BPOV**

"So shopping after school?" Caitlin suggested, as we parked the car at school

"Yes" I cried "I need a new dress."

"You already, have 2 million dresses though" Josh complained.

"Can't we play baseball, or maybe basketball?'

"Or we could play who can find the cutest pair of shoes" Caitlin said.

"I like Caitlin's idea" I said, "and besides we have to wait or a storm, which will be happening" I said trying to locate the weatherman in my head and see the weather predictions in a week "Friday."

"Fine but im not coming, and were playing baseball on Friday" Josh said getting out of the car and walking into building 1. Caitlin and I linked arms and walked towards building 3 were we had English today. As we walking towards the building I saw the Cullen's standing around their car. I saw the small pixie one wave and I smiled back. Caitlin and I took seats at the very back of the class.

"Do we have to do Shakespeare" Caitlin whispered to me. "This must be the tenth time; by the way can you see what Josh is doing"

Caitlin always the paranoid one her and Josh were made for each other. "Sure"

I found josh and saw that he was doing a science experiment with a tall brunette who kept flicking her hair back simultaneously.

"The usual you know, getting flirted with"

Caitlin and I both laughed, remembering back to Alaska where we had only staid there for a month until Josh forced us to move because he was being harassed by a stalker. The bell rang and I headed off to sport while, Caitlin went to trig.

The subjects went quite slowly until the lunch bell rang and I saw Caitlin and Josh sitting around a table 5 away from the Cullen's. As I walked towards them I once again saw all the Cullen's stare at me. I sat with my back to there table

"Do they always stare at you" Josh whispered wanting to have a private conversation.

"Yea pretty much" I whispered back.

"Should we invite them to go shopping with us, or would that be weird" Caitlin asked.

"I think, one of them is coming over here actually" Josh said. I turned around to see the pixie like one coming around.

"Hi" she said.

"Hello" We all replied.

"Its alice by the way"

"Knew it was something like that" Josh breathed. She laughed.

"Anyway my family and I were just wondering if you would like to play baseball with us at seven?"

"You said there wasn't going to be a storm" Josh said.

"Well the weather man is always wrong, but how do you know?"

"I can see the future, but what about you?"

"Well it's not much, I can just see what people are doing, I just need to look and I could see them, they could be in antartica and I would know, but only if I wanted to find them. For example the big guy and the blonde girl are kissing and he other two are talking, well more like whispering."

"Wow that's cool, By the way the one the bronze hair, is Edward, the girl is Rosalie, the one she is kissing is his mate Emmet, and the other blonde boy is Jasper my mate, anyway so can you come?"

"Well we were going to shop, but im sure that can wait" Caitlin laughed.

"Yes" Josh said.

"So will that be 9 playing?" I asked.

"No, we have two "parents" so it will be eleven, but Esme normally doesn't like to play, so she'll umpire. So that's 6 against 4 is that okay with you guys?" she asked uncertain"

"Yea we rule at baseball especially Bella, shes the fastest out of all of us mind you she doesnt' always look where she goes" Josh laughed.

"Really, We'll we see you there, at the clearing do you know where that is."

"Yep" we said as she walked away and sat with her coven we all got up laughing about the time I tripped on a log cause I thought I heard a noise.

"Finally a game of baseball" Josh said.

"Yea it should be fun" I said looking back to the Cullen's who were deep in conversation.

**EPOV**

We all arrived at school early the next day. We were waiting around our car, because Alice wanted to see Bella, just then the black mercedez came and parked with Josh getting out and thinking about what sport he would like to play Friday.

"What's happening Friday" I asked.

"Oh the weatherman thinks theres going to be a storm but really theres one tonight." Alice answered, as Bella and Caitlin walked past arm in arm, and Alice waved and she smiled back.

After they entered the building we all went to our classes which pretty fast considering. And there was lunch. I saw everyone sitting there, and went to join them. After I sat down I saw Bella enter and join her table to her back to us.

"Anyway baseball tonight" Emmet asked.

"Im in" Jasper said.

"Me too" Alice, Rosalie and I anwersered

"Esme and Carl" but cut off because of a vision. It was as clear as ever, bella and her coven were running around bases as we were feilidng

"Yay" Alice said.

"What" Jasper asked.

"Bella and her coven will be joining us for baseball."

"But noone has, never mind" Rosalie started but stopped cause Alice got out of her seat and was now walking towards Bellas table.

"Be quiet I want to hear this" Jasper said

"Hi" Alice said.

"Hello" they all replied

"Its alice by the way"

"Knew it was something like that" Josh breathed. She laughed.

"Anyway my family and I were just wondering if you would like to play baseball with us at seven?"

"You said there wasn't going to be a storm" Josh said.

"Well the weather man is always wrong, but how do you know?" Bella said

"I can see the future, but what about you?"

Jasper and I looked at each other.

"What piwer do you reckon she has" Jasper asked

"Not sure"

"Well it's not much, I can just see what people are doing, I just need to look and I could see them, they could be in antartica and I would know, but only if I wanted to find them. For example the big guy and the blonde girl are kissing and he other two are talking, well more like whispering."

Jasper amd I both look amused as we turned to emmet and Rosalie who were in a tight embrace

"Wow that's cool, By the way the one the bronze hair, is Edward, the girl is Rosalie, the one she is kissing is his mate Emmet, and the other blonde boy is Jasper my mate, anyway so can you come?"

"Well we were going to shop, but im sure that can wait" Caitlin laughed.

"Bella shopping" I said

"Yes" Josh said.

"So will that be 9 playing?" I asked.

"No, we have two "parents" so it will be eleven, but Esme normally doesn't like to play, so she'll umpire. So that's 6 against 4 is that okay with you guys?" she asked uncertain"

"Yea we rule at baseball especially Bella, shes the fastest out of all of us mind you she doesnt' always look where she goes" Josh laughed.

"Really, We'll we see you there, at the clearing do you know where that is."

"Yep"

Alice started to head back to our table and sat down.

"Well baseball at seven" Alice laughed as Bellas coven got up leaving.

"Don't waste this chance Edward" Alice said.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing Lia :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

"Our outfits are so cool." Caitlin said. We had rung Pete up just after lunch and he made us baseball outfits that were grey with dark blue stripes and has in dark blue writing on the back Team Swan, since they discovered my last name, they decided they would keep it, since that's practically all I knew about my old life.

"Who knew you could sew so fast" Josh said, but we all looked at him with such obvious glances that we burst out laughing.

"You guys want to race there?" Caitln asked

"We need to reserve our energy especially you two" Josh said pointing at me and Caitlin, your our best hitters and runners"

"Your right" Caitlin said smiling at me, and she jumped on Josh's back, Pete and I both laughed

"Not what I ment" Josh said.

"First people there gets to bat first" Pete cried, running out the door we were, that's how Pete and I understood each other, we were diabolical. We were racing, me occianoly seeing where Caitlin and Josh were. We arrived at a huge clearing where, all the Cullen's were standing in a circle, but turned around, when we entered. I got in first the Pete and then Caitlin and Josh came up right behind us. All the Cullen's ran over to us.

"Hello, Im Carlisle and this is Esme." We all shook hands and then Carlisle brought out a bat.

"Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it." I said

"I'll do it too" Edward said and we both stepped forward as Carlisle threw the bat up and Edward caught it, I placed my hand on top of his and it continued until I put my hand on top of the bat, I heard Josh behind yell,

"We'll bat." I said, walking back to our coven, I heard Edward walk back towards his coven also.

"OK, team huddle up!" Pete said. "Were two players down but who cares? Don't answer that, anyway, I'll bat first, then Bella, Caitlin and Josh but Bella and Caitlin will have to go first. I think were up." Pete finished and we ran towards the Cullen's.

"I'll be umpiring" Esme said, but seemed to be speaking me directly.

"Are you sure you don't need one of our players, I'm sure Edward would happily, go onto your team" Alice said

"Nah, were good, anyway Caitlin and Bella will just ran twice, Bella's an extremely fast, runner, if she look's where she goes" Josh teased.

"Let it go" I said "I still beat you."

"Anyway, batter up" Esme said as the Cullen's all took positions. Alice was bowling.

"Were good to go" she said as she pitched the ball and Pete smacked the it towards the outer side and started to run towards first base, then to second base and got all the way to third, until Carlisle intercepted him an made him stop at third base, and Esme yelled safe.

"Batter up" Esme cried, and I took my position. Alice bowled the bowl at me and I hit towards the forest, I saw Rosalie go after the ball, as I passed second and first base, and I saw Pete get home and I shortly joined him.

"Two homes" Esme said, but the rest of the Cullen's looked up at me in awe, as if, I couldn't walk on a flat service without tripping, which was half true, but only when I wasn't looking. Caitlin, got around with no trouble, scoring us another home run, but Josh got caught out on third base, by Emmet and looked extremely annoyed. Caitlin ran again and to third base but was forced to stop when Edward through the ball at home. I was up next, I hit the ball with tremendous force and I saw Edward go after it, but I was too fast for him and got home with ease. "We can swap over now" Carlisle said. I saw Josh give Emmet a dirty look and he laughed. We decided we didn't need a first base, so Josh took second, Caitlin on third, Pete pitching and I being the only fielder. Even Josh had to admit they were pretty good. Josh was extremely happy when he caught Emmet out, and I managed to get Rosalie out when she hit the ball directly in my direction, she was peeved. Edward was next up; he hit the ball into the forest and sent me running after. I chucked the ball to Caitlin and ran after Edward, and Caitlin chucked the ball straight towards me, I was closing in on him, but looked behind me. BAD DECISION. I tripped on a tuft of grass, falling down and taking Edward with me, I rolled on top of him, and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Sorry" I said. Getting up off him, "Bit clumsy, if I don't look where I'm going"

He laughed. "Used to know someone just like you"

"I think were done, playing" Pete said.

"Yea" I said walking towards my coven.

"Maybe we could shop tomorrow" Alice asked.

"Yes" Caitlin cried.

"Looking forward to it" I said. We said the last of our thanks and run off toward our house.

**EPOV**

"Baseball, with Bella should be so fun" Alice said jumping up and down. We were all huddled around the home base, except for Carlisle who was marking out positions, but quickly finished and joined us.

"How much longer, until they get here" Emmet asked.

"Ooh about now" Alice said, and we saw Bella, enter with Pete trailing her, and Caitlin entering on top of Josh.

'_Oh my goodness she is beautiful'_ Esme thought. I stared at her like she hadn't been beautiful before. We quickly ran over to Bella's coven, and saw that they were wearing baseball outfits by the sound of it Pete made.

"Hello im Carlisle and this is Esme" Carlisle said waving towards Esme. Rosalie handed him a bat.  
'Any volunteers" Carlisle asked.

"Ill do it" Bella volunteered"

'_Oh yea like she can catch a bat'_ Rosalie thought

'_Do it Edward or I will shun you'_ Alice thought.

"I'll do it" I said quickly. Carlisle through the bat in the air and I caught it with one hand. I felt Bella put her hand on top mine and I felt an electric shock go through my body, but I didn't think she noticed. We kept putting hands on top of each other until, she finally put her hand on the top, and I heard Josh cheer behind us.

"We'll bat" Bella said in an innocent voice and walked over to her coven and they all huddled up.

"Should we huddle" Emmet asked unsure. We all stared at him.

"Or we could just talk" Alice said.

"Ok, there planning on letting Bella and Caitlin running twice, so Jasper will use his powers to make them want Edward for a player, OK"

We all answered yes in unison and There coven ran back to us.  
"I'll be umpiring" Esme said, glancing at Bella.

"Are you sure you don't need another player, im sure Edward would happily go onto your team" Alice said calmly, but her mind was going crazy.

"Nah, were good, anyway Caitlin and Bella will just ran twice, Bella's an extremely fast, runner, if she look's where she goes" Josh teased.

"Let it go" Bella said "I still beat you."

'_Why do I keep bringing that up if she comes up with come good backs'_ Josh thought.

"Anyway batter up" Esme called, as we all took our positions, I could barely hear Alice whispering to Jasper.

"You were ment to make him play with them"

"I tried, it just didn't work." Jasper said and mentally said sorry.

"Alice said we were good to go and Pete smacked the ball and ran all the way to third base until Carlisle intercepted him, Esme declared safe, and Bella took her position, Alice through the ball to her and she smacked it towards the forest, Rosalie went after it but was too slow for Bella, and was already running home.

'_WOW' _of my families thought were the same, Bella looked at us but looked back quickly. Emmet caught out Josh and he was furious thinking about way to make sure he definitely got out. Caitlin had to stop on third base due to me throwing it home, then Bella was up again, she took her stance and smacked the ball, this time I went after it, but by the time I came back, she was already home.

"We can swap over now" Carlisle said. Pete took pitcher, while Josh was second, and Caitlin on third and Bella the only outfielder. The game was pretty good especially when Josh caught Emmet out, who was fuming over it. Finally I was up. I smacked the ball into the forest and Bella went running after it, who chucked the ball to Caitlin, who through it back to Bella who went after me, I could hear her closing in and was going to tag me until… I felt myself fall to the ground and Bella fall on top of me; I stared into her big golden eyes and got lost.

"Sorry, bit clumsy if I don't look where im going" Bella said getting off me.

I laughed, she hadn't changed one bit. "Used to know someone just like you"

"I think were done playing" Pete said, with Bella walking over to her Coven.

"Maybe we could shop tomorrow" Alice asked.

"Yes" Caitlin cried.

"Looking forward to it" Bella said, and flashed her teeth. They said there last of there thanks, and run back to the forest.

"I do not like that Josh" Emmet said. "He caught me out"

"You caught him out" Jasper reminded.

"Not the same" Emmet said, but my thoughts were deep in Bella's eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reveiws Lia :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys**** just wanted to apologize for the last chapter and the lack of baseball knowledge; we don't play it officially here in Australia plus im more of a gymnastics type of girl.**

**BPOV**

"Can't we just go shopping, and like don't go to school" Caitlin said. We were driving to school and Caitlin was jumping up and down in her seat

"I thought you wanted to go to school this year" Josh teased.

"I know, but I haven't seen the mall here yet."

"We are going to Seattle" I reminded her.

"Yea I know" Caitlin said irritated. We finally parked at school and Caitlin and Josh waited for me until, a sudden realization came across me that I left my Biology book at home.

"Go with out me" I muttered.

"How you getting there." Caitlin asked with worry in her eyes.

"I'll run, it's quicker"

"Ok" josh said, getting out of the car and Caitlin following. I slowly waited fro the last of cars to park, until I got out of the car.

"Forget this" a soft velvet voice came behind me, I gave a little jump. I turned around to see Edward, standing there holding my trig book.

"Oh, umm thanks" I said with him handing over the book. "How did you know?"

"Alice saw that you would forget, and asked me to pick it up for you" he said.

"I'm starting to like that girl" I said, starting to slowly walking to class with Edward next to me.

"What do you have now?" I asked.

"Sport" Edward anwserved,

"Enjoy" I said half sarcastic.

"Plan on it"

"Do you not enjoy sport" He asked.

"Well its ok" I said but I rather do biology"

"Enjoy Trig" He day my thoughts were with shopping, and, that conversation I had with Edward in the Corridor. Even for a vampire he was extremely cute. I walked into the Cafeteria and gave the Cullen's a small smile and walked over to our table. "Bella, did you get your book?"  
"Umm yea and made it in time for first period"

'How though" Josh wondered aloud.

"You know Alice, well she saw I would forget and got Edward to get it for me."

"Cool. Speaking of Alice, which means shopping. I told her to be at our house at 4. OK."

"Yea, fine."

The bell rung out we all lifted our trays and went out of the room. Caitlin and I both had a free period.

"Do you wan to go home?" Caitlin asked.

"Actually, I kind of wanted to have a look around Forks."

"Oh" Caitlin said, catching the hint. "Be sure to be back at four, or I will be very angry with you." Caitlin smirked and walked into the forest back to home. I knew where I wanted to go. I decided to keep the car for Josh to get back and walked into the forest, and found the place I was looking for.

Forks cemetery was quite small, even considering the size of the town. Not wanting to have to look around, I found the gravestones and ran to them. The ones I was looking for.

_BELLA SWAN 13__TH__ September 1987- 19__TH__ September 2005_

_Here lies Bella Swan, beloved daughter, beloved friend. No one will ever forget you._

"Except me" I whispered to myself, I turned to look at the gravestone next to it.

_CHARLIE SWAN 21__st__ July 1957- 5__th__ March 2020_

_Here lies Charlie married to Becca Culpit, who helped him through the grief of losing his beloved daughter; his last wish was to be buried next to you Bella.  
_

If I could cry, I definitely would be now. I had a family who loved me, I had friends, and I had a life. I oddly felt like I wasn't alone. Knowing that Caitlin would be furious if I was late, I ran back to our house and saw Alice sitting there. CRAP.

"Am I late" I asked sounding worried.

"No, I just got here Caitlin's is getting changed."

"No im not" a voice came from upstairs and Caitlin ran downstairs to catch up with us.

"Whose car are we taking."  
"Mine" I said, as me and Caitlin led Alice down to the garage.

"What sort of car do you have?" Alice asked.

"Ferrari, I like to drive fast."

"Really" Alice said sounding slightly shocked.

We drove in silence until we reached a large mall that the sign read that was Seattle's Mall.

"Were here" Caitlin said sounding extremely excited.

"Hey" I said just realising something. Where's Rosalie?"

"Oh, umm she got grounded fro umm… breaking down a wall.'  
"That's some serious anger" Caitlin said skipping into the shopping centre. Though I normally had fun shopping, with Alice it was ten times more fun. By the time we got back into the car the back was filled with shopping bags. We dropped Alice off at her house which was largely impressive.

"See you at school." Alice said.

"Yea bye" I and Caitlin said driving back off towards forks, but I was slightly disappointed that I didn't see Edward.

**APOV**

"Let me get this straight" said a slightly confused Emmet. "You stole Bella's biology book, to only to give to Edward, and then your going to make Jasper make her remember she doesn't have it? Just so Edward can talk to her."

"Yes" I said, it was definitely a long shot, but I had a feeling, well really a vision it was going to work.

"Jasper do it now" I whispered and his face concentrated and minutes later Caitlin and josh exited the car, and I saw that Bella was going to run home and wait till everyone was out of the parking lot.

"Everyone get in the car" I whispered pulling Jasper and Edward with me but Rosalie stalked off to her class, and Emmet followed.

"Why are we in here?" Jasper asked.

"Cause Bella won't leave unless everyone's gone. Oh wait she's coming now" I said pushing the door open and shoving Edward out.

"Forget this" Edward said and Bella gave a small jump.

"Oh umm thanks, but how did you know?" Bella asked. Tell her I had a vision of it, I thought.

"Alice saw that you would forget, and asked me to pick it up for you" Edward said simply.

"I'm starting to like that girl" Bella said, starting to slowly walking to class with Edward next to her. I gave a small yes under my breath, and Bella and Edward walked into building one.

"Im going to class" Jasper said.

"Fine im coming too." School went by until lunch where Caitlin ran into me at Lunch.

"Can you be at out house by four?" Caitlin asked.

"Yea sure" I said walking over to our table.

"So did your plan work" Emmet whispered so softly that I could barely. I gave a small nod. Just then Bella walked into the cafeteria and gave us all a small smile, and then sat with her coven. We sat there silent, our minds not paying attention to what was happening around us. The bell rang and everyone else went to there classes but me who had a free class. I was going to go get a shopping outfit until a vision came across.

Bella was running to forks graveyard, she stopped just outside two graves. I cut off the vision there. If Bella wanted to see her grave I was sure as well wouldn't let her do it alone. I raced off towards forks graveyard. Luckily Bella grave was on the edge on the cemetery, so I could hide behind a tree. As soon as I took my position Bella came up towards her grave. She stood there staring at them, until she whispered, "Except me."

She read the next gravestone and looked extremely upset, I realised though she couldn't beat me back so I ran off towards the house.

"Anyone home?" I asked, and voice came from upstairs.

"I'll be right down im picking an outfit." I sat on the couch until Bella ran in with a look of shear horror on her face. "Am I Late?"

"No I just got here Caitlin's is getting changed."

"No im not" and Caitlin came running to down stairs.

"Whose car are we taking?" I asked  
"Mine" Bella said as they led me to the garage.

"What sort of car do you have?" I asked.

"Ferrari, I like to drive fast."

"Really" I said, since when.

We drove in silence until we reached a large mall that the sign read that was Seattle's Mall.

"Were here" Caitlin said sounding extremely excited.

"Hey where's Rosalie?"

Crap I was hoping she wouldn't ask that. I quickly came up with an excuse.

"Oh, umm she got grounded for umm… breaking down a wall.'

Well it was kind of half true. She wasn't grounded but she did knock down a wall, just for reasons I wouldn't know if I wasn't in the room next to them. That was an awkward day. "That's some serious anger" Caitlin said skipping into the shopping centre. Shopping with Bella was so much fun. I was extremely glad to find out that her fashion had improved immensely. By the time we got back to the car the whole boot was filled with shopping bags. Caitlin and Bella dropped me off at my house

"See you at school." I said.

"Yea bye" Caitlin and Bella said but I could have sworn I saw Bella looking disappointed she didn't see someone at my house.


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

"You maxed out three credit cards!" Josh yelled. We had just come back from shopping and he was horrified to see the mountains beyond mountain of bags

"I only maxed out 2" I said, in my defence. "It was Caitlin who maxed out three!"

Josh gave an angry yell and ran upstairs and Caitlin ran after him but not before taking out two ties.

"Which one would he like more?" Caitlin whispered.

"Left" Pete whispered back, not even bothering to mention that her obsession with shopping was what got her in this mess.

"I think I might go hunting" I whispered to Pete.

"I would so join you, but I have to stop these two knocking down the house."

I gave a small giggle and swiftly ran out the house. I ran north for a half hour, until I came up a herd of Deer.

I crouched, and sprang landing on one of them, I swiftly broke his neck not wanting him to be in more pain then he had to, be and drained him. I wasn't entirely thirsty and was really looking for a place to escape Caitlin and Josh argument; I decided to look around the forest. After an hour of looking around, I decided to go back to the house and hopefully they would have finished. I was about to head back until something caught my eye.

Many tiny braches, with wild flowers creeping out of any free spots, formed an elegant ark, Being the curious girl I was I slowly walked forward and walked under the branch and entered into a beautiful meadow, with luscious green grass, and more wild flowers. I heard the noise and looked at my side to see a beautiful waterfall falling down into a stream a river. Oddly I felt like this place was important. I heard a snap behind me and turned around to see Edward standing under the ark looking like a god.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I come here sometimes when I want to work things out" Edward answered walking towards me. "What things" I asked.

"Not really sure. Sometimes, I just need a place to be alone."

"Sorry" I said but I took a defiant seat on the ground to show that I wanted to work things out to. He gave a small chuckle and came and sat next to me.

"Alice said she had fun shopping" Edward stated.

"Me too, though Josh wasn't happy when he found out how much she spent"

"Well we just learned to accept Alice's weird obsession with shopping." I stared at Edward wanting to ask a question, but wasn't sure if it was appriote.

"You can ask me what ever you want you know." I gave him a puzzled look, until he said it was in my face.

"Well I was just wondering if Alice was the only one with powers in your family."

"No, Jasper can control emotions around people, and I can read minds."

"Really, well what am I thinking about?" I asked thinking about his beautiful face.

"Im not sure, for some weird reason I can't read your mind, your different"

"Yea different" I said, with a note of realism in my voice.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked thoughtfully, I moved an inch closer to him, because for some reason I felt like I could trust him.

"Well, everyone else can remember who they were, when they were human, and I can't. It really hasn't bothered me until I wanted to come back her at forks, and now I kind of want to know." I stated.

He looked at me in an interesting manner and he too moved an inch further in.

"You know Alice can't remember her past, either."

"Really she didn't mention it." I said.

"You're not alone" he whispered, looking at me deeply.

"What was your past like then?" I asked staring deeply back.

"Not much to it really, I was born in 1901 in Chicago I was 17 when I was hit with the first round of the Spanish Influenza, my parents had already died from the disease and I was alone. Carlisle decided to change me."

"That's so sad." I whispered, I gave him a weak smile. "I better be getting back though." I said getting off up the floor and he followed me.

"Come on I'll race you." He said and darted forward, out of my view, not fair I yelled and ran after him, quickly catching up with him. He was a good runner, with quick movements, but I was faster, we stopped running just offside the freeway, where we came in at the same time.

"I was just wondering" Edward started a little unsure, "If maybe you might wanna see a movie tomorrow?" My dead heart started to run 100 miles and hours.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8." he said.

"Actually can I come to your place?" I asked, wanting to se his house.

"Sure he answered and ran off towards his house.

"Wow" I breathed under my breath.

**EPOV**

Alice walked in from her shopping trip, beaming.

"Great news!" Alice said skipping towards me and taking a seat next to where I was watching TV.

"What" I said curiously interested on what she ment.

"Bella in exactly 27 minutes is going to find the meadow." Alice said, grabbing my hand and dragging me off the couch.

"So" I said not getting the point.

"So, you're going to meet her there" Alice said pushing me out of the house.

"Can you stop doing that?" I yelled, back to her but I heard her scream back NO.

Not wanting to Miss Bella at our meadow I started to run. Run like I never had before, after a good half hour of running, I came across the arc that entered into our meadow. Bella was already there; her luscious brown hair fell gracefully down to her waist in on curls. I moved an inch to get a better look at her but I stepped on a twig instead, that snapped in half. Her head whipped around from where she was standing, her beautiful hair, covering her stunning face for half a second.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked her voice echoing throughout the trees.

"I come here sometimes when I want to work things out" I answered walking towards her "What things" Bella asked.

"Not really sure. Sometimes, I just need a place to be alone."

"Sorry" Bella said but sat down ain a defiant seat to show she wasn't moving. I gave a chuckle and went tot sit next to her.

"Alice said she had fun shopping" I said

"Me too, though Josh wasn't happy when he found out how much she spent"

"Well we just learned to accept Alice's weird obsession with shopping."

Bella stared at me with deep eyes, looking like she always did when she wanted to know something.

"You can ask me what ever you want you know." I said, and Bella gave me a puzzled look. "It was in your face.

"Well I was just wondering if Alice was the only one with powers in your family."

"No, Jasper can control emotions around people, and I can read minds."

"Really, well what am I thinking about?" Bella asked, but how I wished I knew.

"Im not sure, for some weird reason I can't read your mind, your different"

"Yea different" Bella said with a tad bit of realism in her voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked thoughtfully, Bella looked at me and moved an inch towards me." Well, everyone else can remember who they were, when they were human, and I can't. It really hasn't bothered me until I wanted to come back her at forks, and now I kind of want to know." She said

I looked at me in an interesting manner and I too moved an inch further in, wanting to be closer, also wanting her to feel better.

"You know Alice can't remember her past, either."

"Really she didn't mention it." Bella said.

"You're not alone" I whispered, looking deeply in her eyes.

"What was your past like then?" she asked staring deeply back.

"Not much to it really, I was born in 1901 in Chicago. I was 17 when I was hit with the first round of the Spanish Influenza, my parents had already died from the disease and I was alone. Carlisle decided to change me."

"That's so sad." She whispered and gave me a weak smile.

"I better be getting back though" Bella said getting off up the floor and I followed suit.

"Come on I'll race you." I said and darted forward, out of her view, I heard her yell not fair, and she was racing after me, closing in quite fast. Not a lot had changed since I had left her, except she defiantly had better balance. We stopped off at the freeway.

"I was just wondering" I started a little unsure how she would react.

"If maybe you might wanna see a movie tomorrow?"

Her face light up. "Sure I would love that."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8." I said.

"Actually can I come to your place?" Bella asked. Alice would kill me if I said no, Esme to.

"Sure" I said running off towards my house.

* * *

**Enjoy Lia :-) and please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

"That's so cute he asked you out on a date" Caitlin said, sitting crossed leg on my bed while I dug through my closet looking for something sexy but cute to wear. Caitlin finally got up off the bed and came over and walked into my closet.

"What about this?" Caitlin asked pulling out a yellow skirt with a bow at the belt, and pulling out a white singlet in the other hand.

"No I bought that for one of Pete's law party, I had to go to when you and josh were in Spain."

"Ok, were sorry we left you for Spain and you had to go to the boring party, and was forced to eat food, but I will help you find the perfect out, Gosh damn it!"

I gave a small laugh trying not to remember how awful the caviar was. Pete's boss forced me to eat because he was worried I had an eating disorder.

"Wow, this is hot" Caitlin said pulling out a dress, that was white, with a coloured band around the waist, and shoulders, and the some embroidery around the bodest.

"When did you get that?" Caitlin asked.

"I'm really not sure." I said taking the dress from her hands, and walking towards a mirror, and holding it up to myself.

"Well, you've bought so many dresses who could keep count?" Caitlin said going to go grab a pair of white flats to match the dress.

"Yea" I said, deciding I must have bought when I went shopping with Alice.

"Go change, so I can do your hair." Caitlin said walking out of my closet. I gave a small groan. I loved shopping, but I hated the whole idea of getting my hair and make-up done. I slowly changed, and fluffed around with my shoes, until I had no other choice but to walk out, and be under Caitlin wrath. She straightened my hair, and applied some soft lip gloss.

"What no mascara?" I asked getting up out of the chair and examining my self in the mirror, I had to admit I looked pretty hot.

"And hide those eyes?" Caitlin said mocking me a tad, as we walked down the stairs.

"Enjoy the date" Pete said coming up and giving m a hug.

"Where's Josh" I asked.

"Oh he would have stayed but he went hunting, because he hadn't in two weeks, im about to join him" Caitlin said.

"Oh, ok. Bye" I said running to my car, and flipping the key, I was about to rub the lip gloss off when Caitlin yelled"Don't even think about it."

I couldn't explain the feeling but I was extremely nervous to go out with Edward. I had only known him for not even a week yet, but I felt like I had known him for so much longer. I pulled up to an impressive large white house, with a front garden that could easily impress the toughest gardeners. I walked slowly and uneasily up to the front door and gave a small knock. Within a second Alice was down and had answered the door.

"Wow Bella nice dress" Alice said motioning me in. I walked into a large white room.

"It's so open and light."

"I did it myself" Esme said walking in from the living room, with Carlisle. I gave Esme a small hug, and shook Carlisles hand.

"You look gorgeous by the way" Esme said. I gave a small laugh.

"Thanks, but I believe last time you saw me I was falling on top of Edward."

"Don't you normally have curly hair though?" asked Alice.

"Yea but Caitlin insisted on doing it" I gave them another small smile, when Edward came from upstairs, and ran to my side.

"You ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Yea, nice meeting you all again" I said and walked outside to my car.

"Nice" Edward said, walking into the drivers, seat. I gave a small humph and reluctantly got into the passenger's seat.

"You realize this is my car" I said.

"Yes but, you don't know where the movie theatre is" Edward teased.

I opened my mouth to protest but then realised it was true, we drove for another 5 minutes, and were only two minutes away.

"You know you drive really fast." I stated.

"And you don't?" Edward teased.

"Well…not. As… fast." I said. He laughed and pulled up in the movie theatre parking lot. We walked in, and up to the movie counter.

"Two please for hopelessly in Love." Edward asked politely. The counter girl had shoulder length black hair and looked like she was hopelessly, but then snapped back into reality.

'Oh that's $20" she said and handed, us two tickets. As we walked into the movie theatre, I handed him a ten dollar note, but he refused.

"Just take it" I argued as we went to go sit in our seats.

"No" He said and took his seat. I followed and stuffed the ten dollar bill in his hand; he gave me a look, but put it in his wallet.

"Very persistent aren't you?" he said, I gave a small laugh and I nodded. The opening credits came on, and I turned my head to the screen. The movie was about a girl who had fallen head over heals, for a man, she had never talked to, and he felt the same way about him, but they didn't know it, then they grew up never to see each other again, until one day they did and as the title suggested fell hopelessly in love. Near the end of the movie I saw Edward motion to put up the armrest but decide against it. I decided to do it for him, and lifted up the arm rest so we could move closer together, I rested my head against his shoulder, and I felt him give a sigh of relief. The credits came on, and we got up from our seats.

"Interesting movie" Edward said, getting into my car.

"Eh" I said he looked at me, "Well if someone was in love, and had feelings wouldn't you just tell them?"

"Yea I guess they would" Edward said looking at me. 'So tell me more about your power"

'Well… I can just see what people are doing when im not looking at them. Comes in handy, if I want to see where my family is."

'That's pretty cool"

"Yea" I said. We looked at each other, getting lost in his eyes.

"I'll see you at school on Monday." Edward said. I hadn't realised we had pulled up to my house.

"Oh yeah, right, bye." I said, he got out of my car, as did I and he handed me the keys. He was about to run off, until he turned to me.

"Nice car by the way." He smiled to himself, as if it was a private joke, and run towards the forest. I walked into my house, and Caitlin came running up to me.

'How was it?' she asked.

"It was… nice" I said and walked off towards my room, smiling.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, I had a ton of homework, Lia :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

"Bella where are you going" Caitlin said turning away from the TV.

"Im bored, im going for a run."

"Oh ok" Caitlin said looking like she had expected something else. I knew where I was going. I wanted to see that meadow again. I ran for a good half hour until I reached the arc of vines. But I noticed I wasn't the only one who had planned to come here. Edward was sitting about 4 metres from where I stood. He turned around when I entered the meadow. He gave a small smile.

"Are you the one following me now?" He asked as I came to join him, settling in next to him.

"Nope, things were getting crowded back at the house."

"Enjoy the date, last night?" Edward asked.

"It was perfect." I said.

"Yea, it was wasn't it? But I was a little disappointed how things worked out though."

"What do you mean" I asked leaning in.

"I'm talking about the chance I didn't take to kiss a beautiful girl."

I smiled and we both leaned into kiss each other. His lips were marble and felt wonderfully good on my soft lips. I was enjoying my self until I got a sharp pain in my head.

**_Flashback_**

**"_Bella you don't have to do this" Renee said._**

**"_I know but I want to" I said forcing back a smile._**

**"_Tell Charlie I said hi"_**

**"_I will."

* * *

_**

**"_Dad I love it, where did you get."_**

**"_Billy Black gave it to me, his in a wheelchair now, he couldn't drive it anymore."_**

**"_Thanks"_**

**"_No problem, Charlie said embarrassed.

* * *

_**

**"_Who are th__ey" I asked pointing at a group of pale white people sitting around a table._**

**_Jessica gave a small giggle. "There the Cullen's, the one who looks like his in pain is Jasper, and the one practically dancing around him is Alice The tall blonde is Rosalie, and the big one is Emmet."_**

**"_Who's the one with the bronze hair?" I asked she gave a small giggle._**

**"_That's Edward don't waste you time though apparently none here is good enough for him."_**

**"_Oh I won't" I said turning away from him, but looking back again.

* * *

_**

**"_There are more of them now, a female and a male, but the rest ore all the same .In my great grandfathers time they already knew the leader Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before your people arrived." Jacob said smiling._**

**"_And what are they I finally asked. "What are the cold ones?"_**

**_Jacob smiled again. "Vampires"

* * *

_**

**"_No Edward don't" I screamed as James bit into me, until the weight was pulled off me. It was Edward. I told him the fire burned and he sucked the venom out.

* * *

_**

**"_Oh shoot" I said as I cut my finger on a present. Jasper went to lunge at me as Edward threw me back onto shattered glass. Jasper was still snapping when Emmet brought him out of the room.

* * *

_**

**"_Bella I don't want you anymore." Edward said. There was a breeze and he was gone._**

**"_Bella I don't want you anymore"_**

**_The words rang through my ears. Edward didn't want me. A sudden breeze rushed through the forest. I closed my eyes and when they opened he was gone. I sank down to the tree nearest to me, and put my head in my knees._**

**"_Aww, why so sad?"_**

**_My head sprang from knees and saw Victoria standing before me. Her fire red hair rustled fiercely in the wind. I sprang from where I was standing and saw her teeth glisten._**

**"_I thought you were some sort of playtoy for him? I was just thinking you know, since Edward killed My James. I might as well kill you. You know a mate for a mate" Victoria said. My whole body seemed to have frozen but some words managed to escape my mouth._**

**"_He's not here, he left me"_**

**"_Sure you think im going to believe that story just so I don't kill you."_**

**_Victoria sank down into a low crouch and growled, in a flash her body sprang towards me and flung towards the ground. A felt a screeching pain escape my lips as Victoria stamped down on my leg, and left it as a twisted state._**

**_Her nails grabbed in to my hair as she pulled me up._**

**"_You're finished" she snarled in my ear. She slammed my head against the tree._**

I was brought back to reality, and I pulled away from Edward.

"Edward" I said.

"Yes" he said, looking pleasantly pleased with himself. I stood up and started shaking my head. "You left me." I said.

In a second his expression went from pleasure to despair. I didn't want to see anymore, I ran, I didn't know where I was running to; I just had to be away from Edward. I remembered him, I remembered everything. From when I was little, when I moved to Forks, my first day, being hunted by James. I must have got amnesia, from when Victoria hit me against the tree. It was all coming back to me.

**EPOV**

"And you didn't kiss her" Alice screamed at me. Alice has come back from her hunting trip and was fuming. "Well no." I said taking a step back.

"Bellas going to be at the meadow in 45 minutes you will get there first." She said giving me a look.

_I can push you out of the house if you want_. Alice thought. I quickly bolted for the door, not wanting to be shoved out again. I ran, excited to see Bella again. Maybe Alice was right, I should have kissed her. Well I wasn't going to let the chance go again. I arrived at the meadow and sat down in the middle, not a second passed until I heard Bella enter behind me. I turned around and she entered the meadow, I gave her a small smile.

"Are you the one following me now?" I asked as Bella came to sit next to me. This was the chance I had and I wasn't going to waste it.

"Nope, things were getting crowded back at the house."

"Enjoy the date, last night?" I asked.

"It was perfect." Bella answered smiling.

"Yea, it was wasn't it. But I was a little disappointed how things worked out though."

"What do you mean" Bella asked leaning in.

"I'm talking about the chance I didn't take to kiss a beautiful girl."

She smiled and leaned into kiss me. It was something I had longed for ever since; I had left her for her own protection, though I hadn't done too well. Her head sunk as if it hurt. Her lips were soft on my mine. This could work out; we could start out relationship again.

"Edward" Bella said, getting up from where she was sitting and shaking her head.

"Yes" I anwsered pleasantly pleased with myself, but concerned with why she shaking her head. "You left me." She said. God no. She hadn't remembered had she? She had she looked at me and ran, away. I knew I had no chance of talking to her she was too fast. I stood up and started to panic. What did I do? I turned to run back to my house Alice would know what to do.

* * *

**Please Please Reveiw, i hardly got any for the last chapter Lia:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

I burst through the open door to my house and saw Rosalie sitting alone watching TV.

"Edward what's wrong?" Rosalie asked getting up and I a heart beat stood next to me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They all went hunting, except Alice, who said she needed to find you." There was a frantic look within Rosalie's eyes and her mind was going crazy that someone was hurt. I was about to open my mouth to complain when Alice came racing in.

'Edward where's Bella?"

"She left she remembered everything." Alice squealed and Rosalie's eyes widened.

"Edward that's good right?" Rosalie asked seeing the expression on my face.

"No, because guess what the first thing she remembered was."

Alice closed her eyes, and opened then again, she let out a small sigh.

"Edward give her some time. Bella was never one to hold grudges." I gave a nod and sat down. I looked around and noticed that Rosalie was gone.

"Where's Rosalie." I asked. Alice looked around and shrugged. "Who knows? Edward look, how would you feel if, you all of a sudden remembered everything from your life you would be shocked too." I nodded, and sat down on the chair.

"I get my bestie back" Alice sang but then her face dropped.

_Dang it she has style now, I wont get to give her makeovers! _Alice thought. I gave a small laugh and put the TV on.

**BPOV**

I stopped running after about 20 minutes and sank down on the nearest tree. He was my love and then he left me. But he wouldn't do that for fun, there would be a reason wouldn't there. If he didn't love me why would he be trying so hard to get a relationship started again? I heard a snap and whipped my head around. The person standing there shocked me. "Rosalie?"

"Hi Bella" I stared at her with wide eyes. Why was Rosalie here I thought she hated me.

"Edward said you remembered your past" Rosalie said walking slowly towards me. I raised an eyebrow. She sat right down next to me.

"So you do remember everything. Look im not here to yell at you, or be rude to you. I came here to ask you… no to beg you not to run away."

"I wasn't going to it was just a shock."

"Remembering your past?" Rosalie asked

"No remembering Edward" I said staring off into space.

"Another reason I came to talk to you." I snapped my head up.

"Edward never wanted to leave you. He thought after what happened at you 18th party" I gave a small wince "that it was too dangerous for you to hang with vampires. After he left you he was depressed. He went away for about a year, and came back for occasional visits to keep Esme happy. Jasper and Alice went there ways as did Emmet and I. We've only really stayed together for the last ten years." Rosalie finished.

I looked down at the ground. Rosalie was right; he wouldn't leave for no reason at all.

"Thank you" I said. "But I thought you hated me"

"I never hated you Bella. I hated the fact that Edward wanted you when he never wanted me. It's a long story, that I can tell you about when you go make up with Edward." She said. I nodded. I started walking backwards and gave a small wave until I tripped on a vine, falling flat on my but.

"Ahh so Bella" Rosalie said under her breath. I ran towards Edward's house hoping he was still there. I slowed down to a jog, and reached his house within 10 seconds. I gave a small knock on the door and heard a delighted squeal, obviously Alice. I expected for her to open the door, but there was the sound of shuffling and hitting and Edward opened the door.

"Bella" Edward said, but I wasn't going to wait, I flung myself at him. I pulled his head down to mine and started to kiss him fiercely. He was just as fierce with me. It was different from when I was human this kiss was urgent, needed for. I remembered back to when he was so careful. He had been holding back on me. I heard applauding from behind me; Edward and I hesitantly turned around and saw the entire Cullen family standing there, where Emmet was clapping.

"Bout time Edward got some action" Emmet said coming over and patting Edward on the shoulder and winked at me. I stifled a giggle.

"You wanna go somewhere a bit more private?" Edward asked. I nodded.

**EPOV**

"Edward" Alice sang running downstairs to meet me. "Bella will be here in" but cut off due to a knock at the door. Alice gave a small squeal.

_IM GETTING THE DOOR_ Alice screamed in her head .I shook my head, but Alice was mid way to the door but I grabbed her arm, but she hit it away. I went to get the door, but she pulled the rug I was on and fell to the floor. Alice delicately stepped over me giving me a smug look. I grabbed her leg and she fell to the ground. She poked her tongue out at me and I opened the door. There she was standing beautifully in the door.

"Bella" I breathed but she flung her self at me. I endeavored her scent and kissed fiercely back. I could kiss her without hurting her.

_AWW _seven thoughts came into my head at the same time. Obviously my family had com and had to ruin the moment. Well Emmet had to ruin the moment.

"Bout time Edward got some action" Emmet said coming over and giving me a pat on the back. Carlisle and Esme were beaming, and Alice was slightly annoyed but still happy.

"You wanna go somewhere more private?" I asked. Bella nodded.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long I had mid year exams, and sorry its short. Please review Lia :)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I took so long to update. I broke my arm trying a double back pike, on vault. But my arm****'s better and I'm back to gymnastics.**

**EPOV**

Bella grabbed my hand and towed me back slowly to the forest. She said nothing the whole way, and I started to panic. What if she didn't want me anymore and was towing me back to the forest to leave me the same way I left her. It wasn't until my mind cleared I realised that we were in the meadow, OUR meadow, Bella let go of my arm and walked forwards three steps and turned around. "So" she said. I may aswell get it out as fast as possible.

"Bella I am so sorry. Its, well, its complicated. I couldn't let what happened to you at your 18th birthday happen again."

"Yea" Bella said quietly "Look where I am now"

I glanced sheepishly at myfeet and up again. "I know, but at the time I had no idea Victoria would come after you"

She kept her expression blank. She was definitely not going to give much away. She kissed me before though, doesn't that mean I'm forgiven?

**APOV**

"Thank-you Rosalie." I said as skipped over to where she was sitting.

"I don't know what you're talking about? She said as she flicked through the TV channels at such a fast rate. Bella had just taken to Edward to who no where. Jasper and Emmet had gone somewhere to wrestle, and Carlisle and Esme were in town.

"I think you know what you don't think I know but I really do know" I said simply. Rosalie stopped flicking through the TV and turned her head to me. Her expression was beyond confused.

"Huh?"

"Do I need to repeat myself I though you had super hearing." Rosalie still looked confused.

"I said, I think you know" but Rosalie cut me off.

"I heard what you said, it just makes no sense."

"Oh I said a little hurt. It made perfect sense to me.

"Look" said Rosalie putting down the remote and walking over to me. There was a look of smugness on her face.

"What I do in my spare time is my problem, no one needs to know what I do."

"Ok" I said.

Rosalie started walking up the stairs.

"You and Bella might be able to be friends now" I said after her. She stopped at midway up the stairs and turned around.

"Maybe" she answered with a small smile. She was about to continue up the stairs, when she turned around.

"Oh and Alice, unless Bella tells Edward this, we can just keep it our little secret"

"Sure" I answered as I heard her walk into her room.

"Need to get Jaspers phone and delete that message" I whispered to myself.

**BPOV**

I had grabbed Edwards hand and was towing him towards our meadow. I could almost feel his note of panic. I did forgive him I just wanted o get a few things straight first. We reached the meadow, and I let go of his hand and walked a few steps forward until turning around and facing him.

"So" I said. I didn't mean to come out as Flatly as it did. All of a sudden a flow of words came from his mouth.

"Bella I am so sorry. Its well, its complicated. I couldn't let what happened to you at your 18th birthday happen again."

"Yea" I said quietly "Look where I am now" He glanced sheepishly at his feet. He stared back into my eyes.

'I know, but at the time I had no idea Victoria would come after you" He looked truly sorry.

"Edward, I believe you" His eyes lit up.

"I never stopped loving you Bella, I knew you wouldn't let go, so I had to say what I never wanted to." I now noticed that subconsciously we had edged closer.

"Remember what you said to me when I first came here?" I asked.

"Yea, he said, So the lion fell in love with the lamb, except I would make one difference."

"What?" I asked

"So the lion fell in love with the lioness" and with that said we were locked in a tight embrace.

Hope you enjoyed, Lia 


End file.
